This invention relates to the harnessing of solar radiation as a source of energy as an alternative power source preferable to present nuclear and fossil fuel sources.
The use of reflectors for concentrating solar radiation in a solar energy collector, having a solar tracking system associated therewith, is generally well-known. In connection with such solar energy collectors, there is a considerable problem in storing the energy collected as well as transmission of the energy with minimum loss to remote locations of need.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a solar energy conversion system through which solar radiation collected, stored and converted into useful form on demand, in an efficient and less costly manner as compared to prior art arrangements.